


Murder Pals in Alaska

by bleepin_ufo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/bleepin_ufo
Summary: Eve and Villanelle make their home in Alaska and befriend Will and Hannibal.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Murder Pals in Alaska

For Shelley.

Villanelle had admired Hannibal’s work for so long. That’s why she’d suggested Alaska to Eve that beautiful day in Rome.

Months had passed since then, and although it had taken Eve time to settle into the relationship, Villanelle’s constant and uncharacteristically patient nurturing had borne fruit. Now they were inseparable.

They’d made their way to the states eventually, and now here they were driving through the snowy landscape of Alaska.

“Where are we going?” Eve asked, digging into a bag of liquorice as Villanelle drove.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Villanelle said with a grin. “Trust me, it’s going to be great.”

“You know when you said a cabin in Alaska, I never thought you were serious.”

Villanelle smirked and turned to Eve, throwing her a wink “I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

“I don’t see why we have to have neighbours.” Will pouted “It defeats the purpose of living out here.”

Hannibal looked up from the dish he was polishing. “It would be good to socialise more. Throw more dinner parties.” He smirked. “Besides, she’s very talented. And the other one is like you – used to work for the white hats until she saw reason.”

“Talented…In what way?” Will asked.

Hannibal picked up another dish, pausing for dramatic effect before he gave Will a look of uncontained mirth. “She’s a killer.”

“Hannibal!” 

The older man didn’t allow Will to continue, speaking as if there had been no protest. “She’s got flair, and a sense of the poetic. My personal favourite was the poisoned hairpin through the ocular cavity. Remarkable.”

Will got up from the sofa and rounded the counter. He looked a little forlorn as he stood before Hannibal. “Is she safe?”

There was a low chuckle that formed in Hannibal’s throat, blossoming and bellowing out into round, deep, peals of laughter. “Where would the fun in that be?”

Finally, Villanelle and Eve pulled up outside their new home. The cabin wasn’t modest, but it didn’t attract attention either. Villanelle had overseen the designs from abroad, and she was pleased with the result.

They’d picked up the keys from the realtor in town that afternoon. Now the sun had nearly set, and it was chilly as they stepped through the front door.  
Villanelle had had the house decorated in rich jewel tones, warm and inviting. There was a fireplace in the centre of the living room with wood and kindling ready and stacked beside it. The sofa was long and broad; plenty of room for two to lounge about. 

Eve turned to Villanelle, taking her hand and kissing her softly. “Thank you.”

The Russian smiled into the kiss, stroking Eve’s cheek and then kissing her forehead. “I love you, Eve. This is our home now.”

Eve smiled. “I’m going to light a fire. Is there dinner?”

“I asked a friend of mine to stock the fridge and pantry for us. He has excellent taste so I am certain whatever he has left for us will be delicious.”

“A friend? We haven’t been here five minutes and you have a friend?” Eve scoffed “You don’t have friends!”

Villanelle frowned, stepping out of Eve’s way as she passed to the fireplace.

“Of course I do! It’s normal to have friends.”

Eve snickered, looking up from her crouched position. “You, love, are not normal. You’re a psychopath.”

“At a point of detail.” Villanelle pouted. “He’s someone I look up to. Knows how to put on a spectacle. He’s asked us to lunch tomorrow, with his husband.”

“Well, you know how I feel about food.” Eve smiled and returned to arranging the kindling.

The fire was embers now. Eve lay slumped in Villanelle’s arms, dozing. The blonde’s fingers ran through Eve’s dark hair, lulling her deeper into sleep.

As Eve began to snore, Villanelle placed a pillow under her head, extracting herself quietly and picking up her phone.

*I’m ready* She texted.

Will was similarly incapacitated when Hannibal’s phone buzzed, asleep with a glass of dosed whiskey in his hand.

Hannibal paused to kiss his husband’s curls and grabbed his coat.

Villanelle was waiting for him when he arrived, huddled in an elegant, long red wool coat, complete with fur collar.

“Ready to go a ‘hunting?” He asked.

Villanelle flashed him a toothy grin. “I thought you’d never ask.” She bounced across the snow to his truck.

They didn’t have far to drive. Villanelle’s real estate agent lived in a cabin outside of town, too close for both their comfort, and too isolated for her safety.

The house was dark as Hannibal pulled up.

“Wait here” Villanelle commanded, wrapping the collar of her coat tighter.

Hannibal nodded. It made sense for Villanelle to engage their victim, given the recent occupation of her new house.

Villanelle knocked on the door, painting a pout onto her features. 

It took some minutes for the woman to answer, and when she did, she wore sweats and fur-lined boots. “Mrs Polastri?” In her half-awake state she was groggy and confused.

“Yes. The power has gone out at the house and there is a problem with the generator. Could you come with me to fix it?” She stumbled to the side for effect.

“I’m sorry, can this wait until morning?” The woman stuttered. 

“Please, I’ve had my friend drive me all the way out here because I couldn’t drive. I can’t have my food spoiling.” Villanelle hiccupped.

The woman stared at her, weighing up how much trouble she would be in if she didn’t respond to wealthy Mrs. Polastri’s request immediately. With a loud sigh she reached for her coat. “Okay. Can you take me? I’m almost out of gas.”

Villanelle froze, then offered her a charming smile. “Of course. Come with me.”

Minutes later they were speeding through the tundra, back to Villanelle and Eve’s home.

When Eve woke, her head was spinning. Surely she hadn’t had that much wine. She looked around the room, finding it empty.

“Villanelle?” She called, getting up and ambling to the kitchen. Empty. “Villanelle?” Suddenly Eve reeled, and she grasped the bannister, she needed to sleep. She pulled herself up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was decorated in the same rich russet tones as the living room, and the lamps were on, casting a soft, inviting light over the room.

Eve dropped onto the silk duvet cover, wrapping it around herself and praying Villanelle would return.

Ten minutes later, Villanelle and Hannibal pulled up outside the house.

The estate agent climbed out of the truck, taking in the brightly lit house from the outside. “Power’s back on.” She mumbled.

“Thank god!” Villanelle gasped. “But you must come and check the generator in case it fails again.” She let the agent lead the way, following in lock step with Hannibal.

When they reached the shed out the back, Villanelle waited until the agent leaned over the generator, reaching for an ice pick which she’d left against the side of the shed.

“This all looks in order” The agent said, bracing her hands against her knees as if to rise up, when Villanelle swung the pick and pierced the side of her neck.

The agent gave a guttural cry of shock, and blood arced over the snow, staining it black in the moonlight. She turned just in time to see the look of glee in Villanelle’s eyes, and the smirk of approval on Hannibal’s face before she fell back and died with a gurgle on the snow.

“Lunch is served.” Hannibal chuckled, and Villanelle joined him, her laugh rising against the wind.

They put the body in the back of the truck under a tarpaulin, and bid each other farewell with a kiss to the cheeks.

After Hannibal left, Villanelle climbed the steps to her bedroom, unable to wipe the smug grin off her face. 

She was in the bathroom washing her face when Eve’s voice cut through the rush of water. “Villanelle?”

The killer smiled, wiping her face with a cloth as she turned to her lover. “Eve.”

“Where were you?” The dark-haired woman demanded. “I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.”

Villanelle paused a moment, approaching Eve and placing a soothing hand on her cheek. “I had some business to take care of. That’s all.”

“Business? Villanelle who?”

“The real estate agent. She was a liability.”

“I see.” Eve sat down on the edge of the bed. “Why didn’t you invite me?”

Pride bloomed in Villanelle’s eyes. “I didn’t think you’d want to bother with that after such a big day. Next time, Cherie.” 

Eve slid Villanelle’s palm against her lips and kissed it. “Okay. Next time.”

Villanelle moaned at Eve’s rough lips on her palm. She tossed aside the washcloth in her hands and dropped down beside her lover, breathing hard as she looked her in the eye. “Do you want me to make love to you, Eve?”

Eve’s breath caught as she folded herself into Villanelle’s arms. “Yes.”


End file.
